all that glitters is not gold
by lostinthemusicx11
Summary: Caleb realizes that he's misjudged Hanna. Set during Season 1 /ONE-SHOT;; COMPLETE


_**Title: all that glitters is not gold**_

_**Pairing: Haleb (Hanna/Caleb)**_

_**Rated T: mild language and mentions of an eating disorder**_

_**Summary: Caleb realizes that he's misjudged Hanna. Set during Season 1 /ONE-SHOT;; COMPLETE**_

_**Date Originally Written: 7-6-12 (but not uploaded until now because of computer issues, which have been fixed, thankfully).**_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Haleb one-shot, I hope you like it :)**_

_**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**_

_**I apologize in advance if there are any spelling/grammar issues I might not have caught.**_

* * *

When Caleb Rivers first met Hanna Marin, he thought he had her all figured out. He soon learned he was wrong.

**-::-**

Beneath all her designer clothes and tough exterior, Hanna was as sensitive and vulnerable as he. Her parents were divorced, her father seemed to want nothing to do with her (unless she'd been in trouble), and her ex-boyfriend, Sean had broken her heart. Add in the fact that her snark of a "best friend," Mona was always getting on her case, and well, Caleb sort of felt bad for her.

_Not that he thought she deserved it._

Sure there'd been a few bumps along the road for her, but she was still the queen bee. And the queen bee always fought for what she wanted and won. _Right?_

**-::-**

Hanna isn't the least bit surprised when Caleb starts asking questions about Alison. How can he not when her face is plastered all around town?

"She was a friend." Hanna answers him somberly. "One of my best friends, actually."

"So, what happened? What changed?"

"Don't you read the papers or stare at the posters everywhere?"

"Should I?"

_There's Hanna's answer._

"She went missing a little over a year ago and now she's dead. No one knows how or why."

"I'm not here to make any judgments, but I'm guessing it might've involved the fact that she was a deceitful, manipulative bitch."

"I thought you weren't making any judgments?"

"I'm not, I'm just repeating what I hear."

"Yeah, well I think you need to stop listening."

And after that, Caleb never asks about Alison again. _He does however; want to know more about Hanna, though._

**-::-**

It happens during a game of twenty questions, or more appropriately noted, when Caleb is least expecting it.

"What was the most painful thing that happened during your childhood?"

"A better question would be, what wasn't?"

"Meaning…"

"_Meaning…_my entire childhood absolutely sucked and I'd like to just forget about it."

"It can't be anything worse than what you've already told me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Try me."

And then Hanna tells him what hell her life was during middle school when Ali was still alive and running the show. How she used to tease Hanna for being a fat loser and then threatened to drop her like a hot potato when she refused to comply with her wishes. How Hanna binged and purged and did all she could to be "pretty." Caleb is so shocked, he can barely say a word.

He knows girls are often vicious, volatile creatures, he just never realized the full extent of their meanness. Nor would he ever think that someone like Hanna Marin might find herself subjected to such careful scrutiny. _Then again, looks are deceiving._

**-::-**

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Hanna questions uncomfortably staring at the ground while continuously wringing and unwringing her hands. The silence is getting too awkward to handle and a small part of her—_a very small part_—wishes Caleb would just simply pass his latest judgment on her and then leave. She sighs.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." He finally speaks. "I can't even imagine how hard it must've been."

"Yeah, well contrary to most of the typical girls here, I don't fit in easily and my life is never one-hundred percent merry."

"I know." Caleb nods. "I misjudged you."

And deep down, a small ounce of Hanna believes him.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Thoughts? Criticisms? I'd love to hear them. Thanks all.**


End file.
